Seizoen 23 Week 13
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_13" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. S23W13-1.jpg S23W13-2.jpg S23W13-3.jpg S23W13-4.jpg S23W13-5.jpg S23W13-6.jpg S23W13-7.jpg S23W13-8.jpg S23W13-9.jpg S23W13-10.jpg S23W13-11.jpg S23W13-12.jpg S23W13-13.jpg S23W13-14.jpg S23W13-15.jpg S23W13-16.jpg S23W13-17.jpg S23W13-18.jpg S23W13-19.jpg S23W13-20.jpg 'Aflevering 61 (#5166) - maandag 18 november 2013' Veronique heeft in Milaan moeten vaststellen dat Cédric op de dool is. Rudi vindt dat ze haar verantwoordelijkheid als moeder moet opnemen. Kan Veronique samen met Mario een goede regeling treffen? De relatie van Bart en Trudy gaat van kwaad naar erger. Jelle maakt duidelijk kenbaar voor wie hij partij kiest. Benny krijgt van Veronique weinig appreciatie voor zijn werk en dat zit hem dwars. Hij dreigt er zelfs mee ontslag te nemen. Mathias denkt erover na om zich terug te trekken uit de burgerwacht. Samen met Mik probeert hij Didier te waarschuwen voor het gebruik van wapens. Rita is nog steeds van streeks door wat er gebeurd is met Danny. Heeft ze gevoelens voor hem of niet? 'Aflevering 62 (#5167) - dinsdag 19 november 2013' Veronique vindt dat Trudy en Nathalie verantwoordelijk zijn voor de tegenvallende cijfers van de Antwerpse Foodbar en zet hen onder druk om naar oplossingen te zoeken. Dirk beseft dat hij zichzelf heeft overschat als fotograaf en hij twijfelt aan zijn capaciteiten. Zjef raakt steeds meer in de ban van het spel dat hij met zijn huisgenoten heeft opgestart. Maar zijn zijn huisgenoten hier even blij mee? Guido is teleurgesteld over de opbrengst van het oud ijzer. Patrick raadt hem aan om op koper over te schakelen om zo meer winst te maken. Bart maakt zich zorgen over de hoofdpijn van Trudy en hij wil dat ze zich laat controleren door Leen. *'Eerste aflevering met Gregory Van Damme (Anthony), Rudi Giron (Keith) en Thomas De Wit (Nick).' 'Aflevering 63 (#5168) - woensdag 20 november 2013' Marie-Rose en Rudi zijn van mening dat Veronique haar zoon niet aan zijn lot mag overlaten. Ze willen Cédric zo snel mogelijk in België krijgen. Trudy vreest voor haar relatie omdat Bart afstandelijk blijft. Leen raadt haar aan om een relatietherapeut in te schakelen. Benny heeft rugpijn. Mathias maakt zich zorgen omdat er opnieuw is ingebroken in de buurt. Samen met Mik besluit hij alle inbraken in kaart te brengen. Guido en Elias hebben oude leidingen uit een leegstaande fabriek gehaald en brengen die naar Patrick. Ze worden echter gevolgd door de baas van de sloopfirma... 'Aflevering 64 (#5169) - donderdag 21 november 2013' Zjef heeft spijt van zijn uitval tegen Mieke en probeert het goed te maken. Véronique wil Cédric naar België halen, maar rekent op de hulp van Marie-Rose. Benny mag Peter helpen tijdens een fotoshoot met lingeriemodellen. Rita wil Danny niet verliezen als vriend, maar vreest dat hij haar de rug zal toekeren. Dirk geraakt hopeloos in de knoei bij het internetbankieren. Mathias wil niet dat de burgerwacht zich bewapent en gaat in tegen Didier. 'Aflevering 65 (#5170) - vrijdag 22 november 2013' De toekomst van de Foodbar in Antwerpen ziet er somber uit. Sluiten lijkt de enige oplossing, maar Véronique weigert resoluut. Rita probeert de brokken met Danny te lijmen. Mieke, Niko en Evy willen samen op stap. Zjef houdt de boot opnieuw af. Trudy heeft een afspraak gemaakt met de relatietherapeut. Het intakegesprek verloopt echter niet zoals verwacht. Niko treft een lid van de burgerwacht 's avonds aan met een jachtgeweer... Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen